Objects of the World Comic
''Objects of the World Comic '' is a comic series by isabeljolly115. The first episode was released on June 14th, 2018 on the Battle for Dream Island wiki. Overview The Objects of the World comic uses isabeljolly115’s, aka Azzy, humanoid country OCs and takes the Objects of the World, original by Derpyunikitty, and has the countries act according to the “script”. Contestants Characters *Canada *China *Denmark *France *Germany *Greenland *Iceland *Italy *Japan *Mexico *New Zealand *North Korea *Norway *Panama *Peru *Qatar *Russia *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *United Kingdom *United States Hosts *United Nations *Yakko (soon) Objects that aren't competing (yet) *Australia *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Croatia *Estonia *Finland *Kosovo *the Netherlands *Vietnam Eliminated contestants (that aren’t eliminated yet) *United Kingdom (Tea for Two: 7 votes) *Canada (Michael, I suggest you stop immediately: 7 votes) *Panama (Estonia Confirmed: 13 votes) Teams The 22 contestants are divided into 2 teams of 11 (12) and 10. These teams are: Line Changes Pick your Teams, Mate! ---- Original line: New Zealand: Fun!? Changed line: New Zealand: Rugby!? ---- Original lines: Germany: Hitler! Hitler! Hitler! France: Aah, I surrender! Italy: Meatball, meatball, Spaghetti underneath. Ravioli, ravioli Great Barrier Reef! Spain: I like beef. Changed lines: Italy: Meatball, meatball, spaghetti underneath. Ravioli, ravioli, Great Barrier Reef! Spain: I like beef. France: Baguettes! Germany: Pfefferpotthast! ---- Original line: Everyone (except Greenland): HURRAH! Changed line: Everyone (except Greenland): Hurray! ---- Original line: Greenland: Woohoo! Changed line: Greenland: Yay! ---- Original line: United Nations: You must compete in an object show camp. Changed line: United Nations: You must compete in a country survival camp. Trivia * Many of the contestants genders are different from the original Objects of the World: ** New Zealand: Female -> Male ** United States: Male -> Female ** Italy: Male -> Female ** Panama: Female -> Male ** Japan: Female -> Male ** Denmark: Female -> Male ** Russia: Female -> Male ** Sweden: Male -> Female ** Finland: Female -> Male ** Croatia: Female -> Male ** Norway: Female -> Male ** Mexico: Male -> Female ** Australia: Male -> Female ** Belgium: Female -> Male *** may or not be female (is a Spa Lady) ** the Netherlands: Female -> Male *** may or may not be female (is a Waitress/Spa Lady) * There are many major and minor changes to the original (too many to count) ** There are also many inside jokes * Russia owns a bar. He always recommends his vodka ** This is why Germany hates vodka. Whenever he goes for a drink, Russia always tries to get him to drink his vodka * Panama’s design is inspired by Kiwi Cookie from Cookie Run * Greenland’s outfit is inspired by Greenland’s national costume, worn by females * UK and Germany always hangout at Russia’s bar on Friday’s * Germany has plenty of mental illnesses all stemming from WWII such as PTSD, Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder, Depression, and Anxiety. He breaks down whenever anyone mentions WWII. Sometimes he drinks heavily and smokes as well. This is why United Nations names his team Drunken Nazis in exchange of keeping his smoking a secret. * In Persuading Sweden, when Sweden says the line “Let's put Greenland in the freezer, shall we?”, she points to a refrigerator with the words “Kalaallit Nunaat nillataartitsivik” which is greenlandic for “Greenland refrigerator”. More info will come soon